Poet and Writer 2
by master of gray
Summary: luck wasn't always in Abraham's favor so when alcohol and self loathing puts Chad the pretty boy traveling companion he's with, in the opportunity of a lifetime the bison knows not to look a gift lion in the mouth.


_Arthur's note- this little quickie came about from a scene from my previous Blacksad story_ _about the same pairing. I wrote a sex scene that was in my head but unfortunately didn't fit with the story that was writing but I liked it so much that I saved it and embellished on it to what you see here. I hope all of you enjoy it._

Disclaimer-the comic book Blacksad belongs to its French creators.

 **Mark Twain- "All you need in life is ignorance and confidence, and then success is sure."**

 **Poet and writer: erotic story**

No fortune cookie or cheap newspaper horoscope could give the bison a luckier opportunity then this. Standing by a rickety old card table with his back facing him was a drunken distraught Chad. That morning had started off pretty good for the both of them but by time the afternoon was midway through and they had reached the motel Chad was already in a funk. The cat had insecurity issues most likely from contemplating too much on his place in the world as well as the pressure of success.

Often times enough Abraham went out of his way to make it worse with his teasing and putdowns. The buffalo had had a hard start in both the world and the literary one and instead of being a supportive individual he would rather criticize cynically despite his own success.

The lion slammed the shot glass down on the table with enough force to cause a few empty beer bottles to clique together. Abraham made a half cricket smile at the show he was getting. Looking his traveling partner up and down from his ass to his blond hair the bison's thoughts turned raunchy. He did not have a sweet spot for the cat, more like a hot spot.

Coming over to stand next to the melancholy animal, he watched as Chad stared down with his brows knitted together. The poet grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey and poured the writer some, which he drank in one gulp. The buffalo poured another and another all with the same results. When he saw Chad take the last drink a little slower he knew it was time to move on to the next step.

Moving closer to him Abraham slid a hand slowly across the feline's denim clad hip and pressed himself up against him. The bison was almost a whole head taller than Chad when standing this close together. Speaking in a voice so soft and velvety that most who truly knew him would be disturbed, the poet began wooing the lion into having his way with him.

The words Abraham used were neither supportive nor hush but poetic magic potentially being used to lore the young author into the right mood, and as the buffalo watched Chad fumble with the shot glass that was in his hands he reached up and slipped a finger into the top of Chad's Shakespeare style shirt and pulled it away from his chest to look down to see if his nipples were hard. No such luck yet.

The writer sighed and exhausted sigh before sitting the drinking glass down and started moving away from the table. Abraham knew that he had to watch Chad's body language carefully. The lion was both semi drunk and emotionally unpredictable, one minute he could be passive of the other storming away in a temper. So the bull knew we had to watch carefully.

Stopping in the middle of the room the cat seemed in a daze giving the poet the opportunity to make his last move. Moving up behind the lion, Abraham placed his hand on Chad's shoulder and spun him around quickly to face him. Once they were face to face the buffalo pulled his friend into a searing, domineering kiss.

Breaking contact Abraham looked down at the lion to see what his reaction would be. When the only thing he did was take one big gasp of air and looks at his partner with liquor glazed confusion the beat poet knew he had the jackpot. The bison walked the cat backwards and didn't stop till the back of Chad's knees hit the bed side and he fell over.

Chad's head sunk just slightly into the thick pillow as the beat poet undid the lion's blue jeans and slid the fabric and the underwear underneath off his body and through them on the floor. Pulling up the lion's shirt by the hem till it was crumpled up at his collarbone. The buffalo would then lean down and place a kiss on each of the cat's nipples, suckling on them and rolling the tips between his full lips till they could scratch glass. Taking his attentions else where he traveled down to Chad's privacy's and gave his cock a long thorough detailed French lesson before stopping just before the lion could cum.

After Abraham had the beatnix writer flushed and primed up, he sat up and knelt between the cat's spread lags. Looking down at his prey; at his heaving chest, his sweats soaked fur, his trembling arms and legs, and the venerable look on his pretty boy face made Abraham's inner beast roar. He felt powerful looming over Chad. He remember once reading from a national geographic magazine that some 20,000 years ago all current life as we knew it was un-sentient and all most all mammals could be broken up into two main groups based on what type of teeth they had. Carnivores and herbivores, a carnivore was a predator like animal that devoured other animals pacifically herbivores who were creatures that eat mostly vegetation and carnivores had dominance over the other.

Abraham chuckled. There was irony in this bed as the buffalo thought on how the positions of predator and prey had change. The buffalo's nimble fingers used to fly across the keys of a typewriter now went to the collar of his flannel shirt and began to unfasten it. Undoing the plastic buttons from top to bottom Abraham pulled the tucked in ends of the garment out of his jeans and pulled it down off his shoulders and back and tossed it on the floor not far from Chad's pile of clothing. He then unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pulled the two fly halves' apart and slid the waist band of his underwear down revealing his thick hard bullhood.

Running the palms of his hands down his muscular stomach the poet took a moment to size up the two men's endowments. Smiling smugly at seeing he was bigger. Reaching into his back pocket he fumbled around for a condom. Finding none he went to look over the edge of the mattress to see if he could find something to slick his way into Chad.

The dirty motel carpet had balled up pieces of paper, greasy fast food wrappers, and dead thrown down cigarette buds. Finding an open beer bottle the bison reached down and grabbed it by the neck. Taking a look down its throat to make sure nothing had crawled inside he gave the beverage a sniff to see if it was stale or not. A shift in the sheets caused Abraham to look up. The poet watched as his soon to be lover tried to propped himself up on his elbows only to stop midway to catch his breath. Falling back into the pillows the cat panted briefly. Abraham could tell that Chad was coming out of his haze of whiskey. Truthfully the poet didn't want the lion stone cold out of it and he didn't want him clearheaded enough to have second thoughts. He wanted something balancing in between.

Catching sight of a half empty shot glass on the bedside night stand, he sat the beer bottle by him on the sheets and leaned forward to take hold of the brandy holder. With his other free hand the buffalo slid it underneath the feline's head and pressed the cold glass ram to his lips and started pouring the drink slowly into his mouth. Once every drop had trickled down Chad's throat did the poet toss the empty shot glass on the floor by the bed and wait for the desired effects?

Abraham didn't have to wait long for the liquor to start working. It only took a few minutes for the heat from the warm drink to take over. Chad coughed a bit before the glazed look misted over his eyes again and he settled back into the pillows and sheets.

Once Abraham was sure the pussycat had stilled he reached up and pinched the lion's pretty pink erect nibbles before reaching down and flicking the tip of lion's hard dick and making Chad shift on the bedding.

Deciding it was time to put poetry in motion, the buffalo grabbed the beer bottle by the neck again and poured some Boston lager into his palm and robbed it up and down his cock. Enjoying the sensation the cool liquid gave his penis. After circling his thumb over the tip of his organ he sat the bottle on the night stand and moved his beer soaked fingers down to Chad's opening.

He started with inserting just one and immediately felt light resistance. Between keeping an eye on his partner the bison added more fingers, till he'd reached three. By this time he could tell Chad was very uncomfortable. Pulling his digits out he grabbed the lion's hips and made himself ready for the next move.

Abraham was eager to fuck Chad and he smiled smugly down on the cub as he pushed into him. He groaned lightly as he felt the roof of the cavern he was in press down on him. It was tight and hot and resisting strongly. Chad grimaced at the strange and even a little painful feeling of being stretched. The poet didn't stop till all of him was inside the writer.

A deep moan came from the buffalo as he took a few minutes to enjoy the feeling of Chad's channel stretch tightly around his throbbing bullhood.

Signing, he leaned forward placing both his hands on either side of the feline's head. Watching as Chad's pained expression softened before he made a sharp thrust and followed that with a parade of more just like it.

This went on like this for the better part of half an hour, with the two moaning and grunting into each other. Minutes ago Chad had been passive even reserved; now he gripped hard the small of Abraham's back, right above his butt cheeks and pierced his claws into the flesh that was pounding into him.

Where Chad had been reserved and a little intoxicated Abraham had not. Sweat beaded on his brow as he looked down and enjoyed the extra turn on he was getting from the sexy expressions that were fluttering across Chad's face. For a fleeting second the buffalo thought of pulling out of his pray and flipping him over on all fours and fucking him doggystyle but decided he was enjoying missionary position a lot more.

Shifting his hips around the poet's next thrust hit dead on the sweet spot on the inside of Chad's throbbing passage. The burst of pleasure made the lion's back arch, pressing his bare chest closer to Abraham's, brushing the perky pink nipples that the poet loved against his.

The bison groaned in bliss at the feeling of the muscles around his cock tighting. Never taking his eyes off Chad he watched him gasp and pant, blush and wrath underneath him. The sight brought back memories of erotic films he'd watched in the past with friends or alone with big cats as the primary stars. Tigers from both Asia and Europe, jaguars and leopards of every body and pelt type, from clouded to snowy. Not to mention Lions both male and female. Exotic cats were hugely popular in the porn business.

But as he watched Chad the lion come apart at his touch and roll his eyes back at a well placed thrust, he had to remember.

Real sex wasn't porn.

A warm tingle in his balls told Abraham that his climax was close. Gripping the pillows in his hands harder he began to pound faster into the beatnix. Every time Abraham hit Chad's sweet spot with the tip of his cock the writer want blind with pleasure and the wet throbbing passageway that held the bull's organ squeeze down holding it tighter.

With one final thrust that was nice and deep Chad screamed in ecstasy as his penis ejaculation its holdings, a long white ribbon flow across his stomach and landed on his chest.

Stopping at the halt the bison's testicles made several strong throbs before they pumped every drop of his white seed right up against the lion's prostate.

Abraham gritted his teeth and bared through the waves of satisfying pleasure with a smug grin on his face.

Their mutual peaks lasted a couple of minutes before collapsing back down. With a heavy breath Abraham moved from over top of Chad and rolled on to his back beside him.

After he had caught his breath he reached into the dresser drawer by his side of the bed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a package of matches. Lighting one and bringing it to his lips he leaned back against the pillows and began to smoke. A cigarette helped the poet relax more and helped the afterglow last long.

By time he was half way through with his smoke Abraham looked over to his bed partner laying next to him. The lion was already in deep sleep. Snoring or maybe purring right through the after sex.

Abraham sighed a little. He was kind of hoping the feline would stay awake a little bit longer. He was hoping for around two while the cat was still high on drink and orgasm. Nevertheless he felt satisfied with the night's events. Releasing a puff of smoke from between his lips he wondered faintly if he could bait Chad into having raunchy sex with him he wondered if he could get him to do it again or better yet what else could he get him to do. Drive all the way to Canada and back; help him protest against the government and light bonfires in front of the White House, or maybe if he pushed him hard enough he could get him to kill.

The buffalo took another sip from his cigarette end and looked the lion's naked relaxed body up and down. Abraham had the strong urge to play with Chad's sleeping body. To suck on his nipples, to fondle his penis and testicles and run his fingers through the pretty blond mane growing at his pelvic and squeeze the cat's ass cheeks.

He ran a hand through his hair. Whatever it was he was hoping to push Chad into doing again, he was hoping on more drunk sex like tonight. Maybe when he finally gets the time alone he'll immortalize tonight's events in a poem or a novel. Sense real life is the best inspiration to draw from.

The End

 **Mark Twain- "Go to heaven for the climate, hell for the company."**

 **Arthur's note- I felt like someone should know that we had a death and the family yesterday, or more like somebody we knew had a death in their family. Our mother's live in boyfriend lost his pet dog to sudden illness. This story is to honor and recognize her life and passing. Her name was Katie**

 _Now I know some of you out there in the world don't give a rat's hindquarters about the passing of a pet but for those who do and read this please take a moment of silence for this lost loved one and pray that her owner will be able to move on without her in his life._

 _Katie was a purebred chocolate lab and died sometime late night September 30_ _th_ _or early October 1_ _st_ _. She passed away in her sleep and her family hopes it was peaceful. She lived to be 15 years of age. She was a dog that could be both sweet and puppy like as well as have all the temperamental problems of a crunchy old lady. Everybody misses her, some more than others but she will always be remembered as a beloved family pet and member._

 _Goodbye Katie, to better things you go._


End file.
